


This Time

by RealDaveofDaves



Series: The Maze of Moments - A Clay and Justin Story [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDaveofDaves/pseuds/RealDaveofDaves
Summary: In which Justin and Jess come closer together. Will it really be different this time?





	1. Milkshakes...?

**Author's Note:**

> Events in this chapter take place within the context of "A Maze of Moments - Book One" Chapter 18

_If there was time enough for me_  
_To do it all, again_  
_I promise you, that I would find_  
_A way to make it right,_  
_This time_

\- from "This Time," by Neil Diamond

 

 

**Three Weeks Before The Liberty High Junior-Senior Prom**

Justin Foley had just introduced the New Justin to Jessica Davis, and had asked for the opportunity to make a fresh start with her by asking her to the Prom. A good deal of introspection and an unlikely pep talk from his foster brother had encouraged him to take this step, off in a corner of Monet's, away - he thought - from the eyes of the rest of the Gang. They were still congratulating Alex on his coming out to them and the announcement that he had Cyrus were dating.

"Jessica," he took her hands in his and brought them up to his chest. "New Justin would like to know...would you...go to the Prom with him? As a friend, to start over?"

"Justin," she replied softly. "You know my father still despises you, right?" she asked.

And there was the rub. It was one thing to prove to Jess that he was a changed person, full of regret and hurt because of the pain he had caused her. He had hoped that Jess would give him that second chance, an opportunity to make up for and correct the mistakes he had made several months earlier. The thought of what had happened, the rape perpetrated by Bryce, kept him up at night at times. It haunted him, made him wish he could reverse the course of time and go back, tell Old Justin _not_ to let that happen, to bust through that door and knock Bryce in the jaw. But, what was done was done. All he could do now was make every effort to right that which was wrong.

Since then, their situation had become even more complicated. They had had sex the night of the Spring Fling dance, in spite of the fact that Alex had taken her as his date, and there had been the appearance of a relationship of some kind between the two of them.

The fact that Alex had sadly accepted what had happened once Justin confessed was now explained.

The friendship was still there, as evidenced by the fact that Jess had no qualms about spending time with him or their friends, and Justin wanted so much more than that so badly.

But her father.

To say that Greg Davis hated Justin was putting it mildly. He didn't trust Justin, he didn't like the fact that his daughter was around Justin, and only seemed to acquiesce with the knowledge that others would always be there. So asking Jess to the Prom was going to create all kinds of issues.

"I sorta figured, yeah," Justin laughed. "But...I'd like to maybe try and prove to him, too, that this really is the New Justin." The laughter and smile on his face was a cover for the realization of the wound he was potentially opening back up, and quite widely mind you. Mustering the courage to ask Jess to the Prom and to try and make amends was one thing. Dealing with her father, though? He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"If we do this....we do this as friends. We take it slow and see what happens. Do you think that New Justin would be all right with that?" Jess asked.

"I think New Justin would be fucking ecstatic with that."

"Then....yes. I'd like to go to the Prom with the New Justin."

Justin exhaled and looked as if he might cry. "Okay. Okay, yeah. Thank you," he took Jess in for a hug. "I promise...this is starting over. I'll do whatever you want me to do to make this right, and I'll take it as slow as you want me to."

As they went back to sit with their friends, who had watched their talk, it dawned on Justin - he was going to have to talk to Greg Davis, and sooner rather than later.

"Nice job, bro," Clay said to him as he sat back down at the table. "See? No big deal."

Justin nodded back at him with a smile.

 _No big deal,_ he thought to himself. _Says you....._

 

**********

 

Later that evening, Clay at at the kitchen table working on a paper for AP US History, typing away at his laptop. Every couple of minutes, he could see out of the corner of his eye Justin walk past the entrance to the kitchen, peek his head in, and then keep on walking. The first couple times this happened, he didn't pay much attention to it. No big deal, he probably didn't want to interrupt.

But by the seventh time?

"Justin....either come in here or don't, this is getting weird now," he said, not looking up from his screen.

"Oh, good...you're not busy..." Justin said, walking in quickly and sitting down across from Clay.

"Not busy? Do you not see me working here?"

"So, I need some more advice."

Sighing, Clay saved his work and closed the laptop. "Fine. Since I'm _not_ doing anything right now."

"Right, that's good...I didn't want to bother you or whatever."

"Didn't want to...?" Clay paused and sighed again. "What do you need?"

"Okay, so I didn't think of something earlier when I asked Jess to the Prom. Her dad."

"What about him?"

"He hates me."

"I don't see why...." Clay said sarcastically as he folded his arms, a tad miffed that he had to stop working in mid-sentence.

"Well, let's face it...I pretty much," Justin stopped and looked around to make sure Matt and Lainie weren't within earshot, "I pretty much fucked things up big time. Before. And I'm gonna have to deal with him if I want to try and make this work with Jess again."

"Okay. And?"

"So, like....what should I do?"

"Buy life insurance," Clay deadpanned.

"Clay, c'mon...."

"Okay, okay, fine. Yeah...you're going to have to talk to him, let him know you're not the same person that you were a few months ago."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, that much I figured out. I just don't know...like, how. Or where. Or when?"

"The sooner the better, seeing as how we're going to have to get fitted for our tuxes in the next couple of days. Go to their house."

"Uhhhh...I dunno. You think that's a good idea? Really?"

"Hmmm," Clay thought. "Good point. Okay. In public then. Find neutral ground."

"Yeah...yeah, that's a good idea. Okay, I like that!" Justin nodded.

"Good." Clay went to open his laptop.

"Where, though?"

Clay sighed again and closed his eyes. "The zoo."

"The zoo? I mean...I guess. Wait. Do we even have a zoo in this town?"

Clay waved his arms in exasperation. "No, shithead, we don't!"

"Clay," Lainie called from the living room. "Language."

"Sorry, mom," he replied with an eye roll. "Justin, I don't know...take him out for a milkshake or something!"

Justin sat back in his chair. "Huh. A milkshake. Yeah...yeah, that's a good idea! We could go to Rosie's! Okay, yeah! Thanks, bro!" he grinned widely.

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

Justin thought for a minute. "Hmm. No...I don't think so. Oh, hey...don't forget. Your AP paper is due in a couple of days. Better work on it tonight."

Clay's mouth opened and he stared across the table.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Go. Just....go. Text Jessica. And finish your English homework."

"Already did," Justin said as he stood up. "Man, Clay...if you got your paper done already you wouldn't be so uptight."

Clay pointed at the door. "Out."

"Seriously, man. I mean...I got my stuff done tonight."

Clay wagged his arm at the direction of the door again, pointing.

"Geez, okay. Next time, don't procrastinate," his voice trailed off as he went back upstairs to their room.

Shaking his head, Clay opened his laptop and muttered to himself.

 

**********

Taking out his phone, and letting Clay's words run through his head, Justin thought for several minutes before opening up his messages.

"Okay....here goes nothing..."

 

 **Justin:** _Hi!_

 **Jess:** _Hi yourself! What's up?_

 **Justin:** _ntm...just had to get clay to work on his homework. hey I have a question. what're you doing tomorrow? after school?_

 **Jess:** _umm...nothing I can think of off the top of my head. why?_

 **Justin:** _ok...soooo how would you like to go to Rosie's after school? get a milkshake? my treat?_

 **Jess:** _okay, that sounds good!_

 **Justin:** _great! ummmmm what's your dad doing? tomorrow?_

 **Jess:** _not sure. why?_

 **Justin:** _have him meet us there_

 **Jess:** _really? you sure?_

 **Justin:** _not really no...but need to do this_

 **Jess:** _okay...I'll ask him_

 **Justin:** _ok sounds good!_

 **Jess:** _you're sure about this, Justin?_

 

Justin paused before replying. No, he wasn't really sure. If he said or did something that Greg didn't like or approve of, hell if he even looked or breathed in some different way, on top of everything else he had already done, this was going to go horribly wrong. But if he really wanted the second chance with Jess, he was going to have to do this, and it might as well be sooner rather than later. It was like taking off a band aid - you know it's not going to be comfortable, it's going to pull at the skin and maybe some hair, so might as well give it a good rip and get it over with.

 

 **Justin:** _yeah...totally sure!_

 **Jess:** _okay...see you tomorrow!_

 **Justin:** _see ya then...night!_

 **Jess:** _night!_

 

"Okay," Justin said to himself. "Milkshakes. And Jess. And her father."

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he ran his hands through his brown curls.

"Maybe I should get life insurance...."

 

 

 


	2. One In Five...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for references to events depicted in Season One of "13 Reasons Why," specifically the rape of Jessica Davis.
> 
>  
> 
> Events in this chapter take place within the context of "A Maze of Moments - Book One" Chapter 18 (and not 19 as I mistakenly had last time out! whoops! sowwy....fixed that). Having said that, and since my chronology can get confusing even to Ye Writer at times, remember that at this point, Clay has not yet been diagnosed with PTSD.

_This time I'd love you even more_  
_I never thought, I could_  
_But now I know, that I would find_  
_A way to make it right_  
_This time_

\- from "This Time," by Neil Diamond

 

"It was the worst night of my life. And I mean....that doesn't even come close to what happened. To Jess. I've tried to put myself in her shoes...and I can't. I'll never, ever understand what she went through, or what she's still going through. But for me...I've been through a lot, you know? And I haven't told you everything that happened to me. Not yet. I will though! I promise, one day. I just can't...yet. It's...it's too hard. But that night, sitting outside that room? Knowing what was going on in there? And that I was too much of a coward to stand up to Bryce? Yeah. That was the worst."

Justin took a deep breath before continuing.

"I thought Bryce was my friend, my brother. He looked out for me, made sure I had food, or clothes, or new shoes. I thought he really cared about me. After that night, though? Everything was different. It was like I'd been slapped in the face or whatever...slapped by the guy I thought was my best friend, and slapped as a wake up call, I needed to take a look around me and at the people I _thought_ were my friends. Fact is...Bryce loved having control over me, manipulate me. Make me dependent on him. God, I was so wrong...so, so wrong. And Jess...God, if I could go back and do it all over again, I would have kicked in that fucking door....uh, sorry....that stupid door, pull him off of her..."

He paused to wipe his eyes.

"I...I know I made a mistake, worse than a mistake. And I can never apologize enough, I know that. All I can do is try to prove to you and to Jessica that I'm not that person anymore. I know what I went through growing up isn't an excuse, I should have known better. I know right from wrong, I do. But I love her. So, so much. I...I guess I'm asking you for a second chance. That's all. Please...the person you knew a few months ago, he's gone now. I'm trying so hard to be a better person. I just...I'm just asking you for one more chance. Please."

Matt and Lainie looked at each other, each having the same sad look on their faces, hearts breaking for their foster son.

Justin had told them of his intention to meet with Jess and her father the following afternoon, and knowing he had to open up about what had happened several months earlier, and knowing he had to prove to him that he was not the same person, he had asked the Jensens for the opportunity to practice what he had intended to say. As he did so, it was hard not to notice that he was admitting some details to them as much as he was going to the following day. He had opened up some to them since becoming more of a permanent part of the family and adoption proceedings had begun, but there was still so much that he was reluctant to talk about. Only recently, and very slowly, had he taken some baby steps in being more vulnerable and open about his past, but there was still so much more. Lainie knew a good amount due to the research via Justin's social worker and DCFS, but hearing it from the source was another thing altogether.

A few days earlier, and thanks to some advice from Tony, he had talked about one of the violent encounters he had had with Seth, which prompted him to run away, and it was the first time he was able to express what had happened. But he had done this in an attempt to get Clay to be more open about what was going on with himself, mentally and emotionally, following the assault by Monty in the hallway.

This was altogether different.

Lainie got up from the couch and walked over to Justin, sitting in one of the living room chairs across from her and Matt, and crouched down next to him.

"Justin, honey...I know how hard that must have been for you just now."

Justin nodded and clasped his hands together in front of him to try and hide the fact that they had been shaking.

"If you can be open like this with Greg, then I think that will go a long way in trying to heal not only your relationship with Jessica, but with him as well."

"Mom is right," Matt added before getting up and joining his wife and soon to be adopted son. "The more honest you are about everything, the better. I can't speak for Greg, but I can speak as a father, and I know that if I was in his shoes tomorrow and I heard what you just told us...well, I'd be more than a little impressed and more apt to believe your sincerity."

Lainie took Justin's hands in her own. "Justin, this is so brave of you. I wish I could tell you everything is going to work out just fine tomorrow. But either way, I'm very proud of you."

"We both are," Matt added.

"And we want you to know that when you're ready to talk to us about things like this, we're here to listen. Always. All right?"

Justin nodded and smiled. "Yeah...yeah, all right. Thanks...mom. Dad."

Maybe, just possibly maybe, this would go well after all.

 

**********

High school days tend to drag on interminably, at least they do to the average high school age student, and never more so than when there were two other factors to take into account. One would be the approach of the end of the academic year, or a school vacation. The anticipation of those days off tend to weigh heavily on the mind, after all, and thoughts turn to other activities and pastimes, away from the sound of a teacher's voice droning on about a chapter that still has to be covered, or a project to finish, or an upcoming exam. The second factor is when there are plans made for after school of some kind. A coffee date with a girlfriend or boyfriend, some kind of athletic event or practice, shopping, just spending time with family and friends - these things can occupy the thoughts of a teenager and become all consuming, especially as the day grows long and the approach of the final bell seems closer and closer, and yet still so far away.

Justin was having one of those all consuming thoughts kind of days, and it had begun early that morning, before he and Clay had left for school.

Clay had come into their room after taking his shower and getting dressed, and stopped in mid-stride as he was drying his hair with a towel. "Dude...what're you doing?"

Justin looked over his shoulder. "I'm getting dressed, dumbass, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I know _that_ ," his foster brother replied with an eye roll. "Why are you putting on a tie?"

"Because...I'm meeting with Jess and her dad after school and I want to look nice, that's why."

"Justin. You're going to Rosie's."

"Yeah. And?" Justin looked down as he looped the long end of the tie over the short end.

"Don't you think you'll be...I don't know...a little overdressed for Rosie's? It's a diner, not a five star restaurant."

Hearing this, Justin stopped and sighed. "A bit much, huh?"

"Just a little."

Slumping his shoulders, Justin stopped and slowly turned, resting his back against the wall next to the closet. "I just...I want to make a good impression. I need to. It has to go right today. If it doesn't....then..." He looked down at the floor sadly.

Tossing his towel into the hamper, Clay looked over at Justin and saw the same look on his face the day he testified at Hannah's trial, one of sadness, regret, and defeat, in the very same spot in this room, where he had admitted he didn't want Clay to hate him again.

_"Who said I stopped?"_

That was then.

"Look," Clay said as he walked to the closet. "You've got plenty of choices. Go with like....business casual. Keep the shirt. It's still sweater weather, so....here, your blue one. It'll look good and match. And instead of jeans or dress pants, put on some khakis." He handed a folded sweater and a pair of pants over to Justin, who had pushed himself off the wall and took them. "You'll look nice but not too formal. Okay?"

Justin nodded.

"It's going to be fine. Yeah? Remember what I told you, it's okay to hear 'no' sometimes."

Justin had gone over to the couch and was undoing his pants to change them out. "But what if I do hear that? Like...okay, I get it...it's okay to hear it, fine. I don't want to hear that, though. Then what do I do?"

"Then...we'll figure out what to do next. All right?"

"We?" Justin asked as he pulled up the khakis.

Clay turned to hang up the tie Justin had been putting on. "When Han Solo was taken by Boba Fett to Jabba the Hutt, Luke and Leia didn't give up on him, did they?"

"We really need to get you laid...."

"Justin, shut up. I'm trying to help. Here, let me use a superhero analogy. When Captain America..."

"Clay...I get it. I think I do, anyway," he said, pulling the sweater on and running his hands through his hair. "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's get going before we're late."

 

**********

 

As expected, the day dragged on longer than usual. Justin did his best to remain attentive in his classes, but found that he could not concentrate on history or English or any of his other classes. Only PE gave him a bit of a break, and the physical activity helped some, but once that was through it was back to being lost in his thoughts about how the afternoon would play out. In his mind, he kept playing on repeat what he wanted to say to Jessica and her father, mulling over the words. A few times he stumbled, or could not think of the right ones or phrase. 

_What would Clay say?_

There was no telling what Clay would say in a situation like this, he figured. Knowing the last several months, his almost brother would either pull out every multi syllabic word he could think of, come up with some kind of analogy, become aggressive, or quiet and withdrawn - it depended on which Clay it was, and there could be several.

There was one other thing that kept running through his mind, no matter how many times he tried to push it out. The memory, the sounds...they wouldn't go away.

_"What's mine is yours, right?"_

Goddamn Bryce.

That smirk. That cocky, "I'm better than you and I own you," look on his face.

There were so many things that he wished he could forget, and deep down he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would never, ever forget that look.

At long last the final bell rang, and he made his way through the noisy and crowded hall to Clay's locker, where he was swapping out books.

"Ready to go?" he asked, patting his back.

Clay flinched and jumped a little, startled by the sudden touch.

"Shit...Clay, sorry man..."

Breathing heavily, Clay clenched his fists and slammed his locker shut.

"Clay...it's all right, it's just me...I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine."

"Bro...please, please talk to mom and dad? Okay?"

"Bro Code."

"Okay, okay. I don't want to get into this today, I've got my own shit to worry about. But I'm sorry all the same, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Clay slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll grab a ride with Tony, like we said. Don't fuck up my car." He handed the keys over. "Let me know how it goes, and text me if you need anything. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. You sure you're all right?" Justin asked as they walked down the hall.

"I'm fine. Hey..." Clay stopped as they stepped outside and stood on the front steps. "Good luck. I really hope it works out, big bro."

"Thanks, little bro. That makes two of us."

 

**********

 

The car put into park, Greg Davis switched off the ignition and turned to look at his daughter in the passenger seat.

"Daddy, what?" Jess asked.

"You know I'm only doing this for you. Not for him, not for the Jensen boy or his parents. They probably deserve sainthood or something along those lines for taking him in and doing what they're doing."

"Dad...please, you promised you would hear what Justin has to say and keep an open mind."

"And I will. But it doesn't mean I have to like it. Or him."

"Please don't make a scene..."

"Jessica, I have no intention of making a scene." Greg sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what you see in him, I honestly don't."

"He's changed, he really has. Being with Clay and the Jensens is the best thing that could have happened for him. Really. Give him a chance. For me?"

Closing his eyes, resigned, he nodded his head. "All right. Let's get this over with. Thank you, Lord, for giving me patience..."

Justin waited inside, and as he saw them enter, slid out of the booth and stood up to greet them with a nervous smile. "Hey Jess. Hi...Mr. Davis. Thanks for coming."

Greg stared, eyes narrow.

Jess looked at her father. "Dad."

"Hello, Justin."

Justin swallowed. "Um. Why don't we sit down...have a milkshake. It's my treat. Have you had a milkshake from here before? They're supposed to be the best in town. My mom...Lainie...uh, Mrs. Jensen...she says they haven't changed their recipe or anything since she came here when she was in school and she's talked a lot about how she still loves them. Or they have, like, sundaes and stuff or a banana split....and they have malteds, too, but I've never had one of those before so I really don't know how good they are or anything, and I'm not really sure what those are if I'm being honest....and I think I'm talking a lot so I'm going to sit down now and look at a menu because you both sat down."

Greg and Jess stared at him as he finally stopped talking and sat back in the booth, clearing his throat a little.

Shakes were ordered (and Lainie was correct, they were very good), and Justin made small talk with Jess about school and classes, as Greg continued to stare at Justin. After several minutes, and taking a deep breath, Justin decided the time had come.

"So...Mr. Davis. I suppose Jessica has told you why I asked to meet with you both here today?"

Greg nodded.

"Um. So...I asked Jessica to the Prom. As a friend! Not, like, as a boyfriend or anything like that."

Greg nodded again. "Yes. She told me."

"Okay. And...I know...I know how mad you must be at me..."

"Oh. You do."

Jess looked back and forth between Justin and her father.

"Uh...well...maybe I don't know? Like...I guess I can't imagine..."

"No. No, you can't."

"Mr. Davis...I..I had this whole speech planned out. I even practiced last night with Mr. and Mrs. Jensen because I wanted to make sure I was saying the right thing and all. But maybe it's better if I just come out and say it this way instead. Mr. Davis...Jessica...I am so, so sorry. I know an apology will never be enough, and I understand that you may never forgive me for what I did and what I didn't do. But I want you to know, both of you...I'm not the same person that I was, I'm really not. All I'm asking is for a chance to prove that, to both of you. Mr. Davis, sir...I don't know what I need to do to make this right, maybe I never can, and maybe you'll never trust me ever again. But I truly am sorry."

A pregnant pause fell over them for a moment. Then, Greg turned to his daughter.

"Jessica, could you give Justin and I a couple of minutes to talk in private?"

Jess looked at Justin  and then back to her father. "Sure. I'll just...I'll go wait by the car. I need to text Sheri about some homework anyway."

"Thank you, baby," he smiled at her.

Jess slid out of the booth and gave Justin a look that said "good luck" before turning and walking outside.

Greg turned to Justin.

"One in five."

"One in five?"

Greg nodded. "One in five women has been a victim of rape or attempted rape. Two million."

Justin licked his lips, his mouth having gone dry.

"Go on, ask me."

"Wh-what's the two million?"

"The estimated number of female rape victims in this state. Did you know those statistics?"

"No...no sir, I didn't."

"My daughter is part of a statistic now. Thanks to you, young man. You weren't her rapist, that other boy was. But you could have stopped it. And you didn't."

"Mr. Davis..."

"Let me finish. Now, I believe you when you say you're sorry, that you're remorseful. I can see that on your face right now, and I saw it at the trial. And, I believe you when you say you're a changed person, maybe being with the Jensens is doing you some good. But that will never...ever...change what happened and what you did, or should I say, didn't do."

Justin nodded, sadly.

"For some reason that I will probably never understand, Jessica still counts you as a friend and likes you, probably still loves you in some way. Fine. That doesn't change the fact that, quite honestly, I do not trust you, and I am not happy about you wanting to take her to this Prom."

Justin's face fell, crestfallen. He looked down at the table, resigned to defeat.

"However...."

Hearing this, he looked back up.

"I do believe in second chances. My faith teaches me of the divinity of forgiveness. I want more than anything in this world for my daughter to be happy. And if her going to the Prom, and with you, makes her happy...then fine. There's going to be all kinds of conditions..."

"Of course! Yes sir, anything!"

"If I find out, for example, that the two of you went off alone, or with that group you associated with..."

"No, no sir! We'll be with Clay and Sheri, that's his date, and all of our friends, the good friends! Zach and Tony and Alex...."

"Fine. Justin. I'm going to give you this second chance. Don't expect me to welcome you with open arms right away if ever. But if Jessica is happy and _safe_ then so be it. If I find out that you're going back to your old ways, and trust me young man, I _will_ find out...there will be hell to pay. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Yes sir! Very clear. And I promise, you won't be disappointed! I...I want to do whatever it takes to make this right, with both of you!"

Greg nodded. "You know, Lainie Jensen is right. These milkshakes really are good," Greg sucked down the rest of his with a satisfied smile. "I may have to come here more often. Thanks for buying." He slid out of the booth. "I'd better get to Jessica before she thinks I did something unwise."

Justin quickly got up and extended his hand. Greg looked at it for a second, and reluctantly extended his own in return.

"Thank you....thank you SO much sir! And I meant every word, Mr. Davis. I promise."

"I hope you did, Justin. I hope you did." After shaking Justin's hand, Greg turned and walked out.

Justin sat back down, and tilted his head back, exhaling and smiling as he looked up at the ceiling. He sat that way for a couple of minutes until his phone buzzed.

 

 **Jess:** _You did it!_

 **Justin:** _I did! That went better than I thought it would!_

 **Jess:** _I know...for a minute there I thought my dad was going to punch you in the face..._

 **Justin:** _for a minute so did I...or worse!_

 **Jess:** _Guess I'm going dress shopping now!_

 **Justin:** _can't wait to see what you pick out!! text you later tonight :)_

 **Jess:** _okay :)_

 

"Okay," Justin said to himself. "Okay."

After paying the bill, he walked out of Rosie's and over to the Prius.

"Fuck yeah!!" he shouted to no one, before driving home, a smile on his face the entire way. Earlier that day, his thoughts kept going back to that night and what Bryce had said. Now, all he could think of were two words, running over and over again as if on a loop:

Second chance.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Mazers!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter two of our new story, and now we're really filling in some blanks from back in Book One of Maze! Having done that, it's time to start exploring some new areas in the relationship between Justin and Jess, and how they get back together. I'll be weaving some other short stories and one shots into this one as well, so hopefully we'll all be able to keep it straight together. Like I said in the beginning note, even I have trouble with it at times!
> 
> As always, thank you for your kudos and comments and feedback! Stay tuned, as Justin and Jess will return in chapter three, coming soon!


	3. Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Justin talks to Jess while Clay is in therapy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the context of "A Maze of Moments Book One," Chapter Fifteen.

_Over again, I closed my eyes,_  
_And I keep reliving it over again_  
_It's over but then_  
_I've got my dream_  
_Don't no one dare tell me no_

\- from "This Time" by Neil Diamond

 

"Hi, Justin."

The instructions Justin had sent out were hardly perfect ( _"it's this big fucking building, overlooks something called a quad whatever that is...?"_ ) but after several failed attempts, a few quick texts, and finally asking someone, Jessica Davis had finally arrived in the waiting room. But that wasn't right, it wasn't a waiting room exactly, not like one you would find in a hospital or a medical doctor's office. This was more like a lounge or an outer office area. It just didn't have the same feel to it, it looked more - serene wasn't the right word, either. Academic. That was better. After all, this was the same college campus where Matt Jensen taught at, so that made perfect sense. Still, it wasn't academic like the waiting area of the guidance suite or Bolan's office at Liberty. It was welcoming, inviting, not sterile or full of the noise that filled a high school office.

Jess was there because Justin had sent the word out to the Gang in a separate message that Clay was - finally - going to talk to someone about what had happened to him, Montgomery de la Cruz attacking him the hallway, resulting in a concussion. He didn't know if it would help or it would set Clay off again, but he asked that, if they wanted to, could they show up as a surprise. Show their support.

Support for Clay.

And himself. He needed some right about now.

"Hey," he said, getting to his feet and giving her a quick hug. "Thanks...thanks for coming. Did you have any trouble finding us?"

"You are _terrible_ at giving directions, do you know that?"

"What, I said it's a big building next to the quad thing."

"Justin...there are four big buildings that overlook the quad."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Anyway. The others are on their way. Zach went to pick up Alex and Cy, Ryan and Court are coming with Sheri and Scotty. Tony said he'll get Caleb from work and then he's on his way."

Justin nodded, taking her hands in his. "Okay, cool. Great. That's...really great. Yeah."

Jess tilted her head a little and looked at Justin, who had lowered his eyes. "What's wrong? Hey..talk to me. What is it?"

Sighing, he turned his head in the direction of Matt and Lainie. "Can...is it okay if we go for a walk? Just for a little bit? He...he got started a few minutes ago, and you all said you didn't know how long he would..."

"Honey," Lainie interrupted gently. "Go. We'll call you if we need you back here."

Nodding in reply, he and Jess walked out and into the hall, to the elevator that would take them back downstairs.

"How's he doing?"

"He's...quiet. Edgy. Like...inside himself."

"And his hand?"

"Twenty stitches. You saw at school. I guess it...hurts."

The elevator door opened and they walked in. "You guess? Does he not talk about it?"

"I didn't ask," Justin replied as he pushed the button for the lobby. "Because he really does hate me."

As the doors closed, Jess looked over at her Prom date in shock.

 

* * *

 

 

As students made their way through the quad on the way to the library or student center or perhaps their residence hall, Justin and Jess walked through slowly.

"All right, you were quiet all the way down. What's this about him really hating you?"

Sighing, Justin took her hand and began to explain. "The day I testified at Hannah's trial, I told him I didn't want him hating me anymore. And then I asked him again a few weeks ago, the first day I went back to school if he still did. He never...the day in court? He goes 'Who said I stopped?' and then that morning, in the car? He never...he never said he didn't. He told me he didn't the day he got out of the hospital...the concussion? But...maybe he told me what I wanted to hear."

"Justin. You can't honestly believe that Clay hates you. He _loves_ you, you told me yourself, remember? He's going to be your brother. And he told me and Alex the week he was out of school how well you were getting along."

Justin shook his head. "You...you didn't hear what he said to me. That day. When he broke the mirror. He blames me."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Well, that narrows it down."

"Jess," They stopped walking and he turned to face her. "He brought up Hannah. Monty. My addiction. Even Tyler. He..he blames me for all of it. I guess all this was like, I dunno...boiling inside of him or something like that, and me getting rear ended was the final straw."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well....I guess he's, like, sort of tried to."

"Tried to?"

"Yeah....like there's been a couple times he's wanted to start a conversation or something, and I just like, leave the room or whatev-OW! Hey! Why'd you punch my arm?"

"Justin Foley, he's probably trying to apologize and talk about it! And so you leave him? What about at night, doesn't that make sharing a room difficult?"

"I...haven't been sleeping in our ro-OW! You punched me again!"

Jess crossed her arms and stared at him. "Do you know what my father would say to you if he was here right now?"

Justin rubbed his arm. "No, but I'm almost afraid to ask...."

"He'd say, 'Boy, the hell is wrong with you?' And he'd be right! You know he's hurting inside, and so you shut him out?" She balled up her fist again and made a threatening action, but Justin turned away to shield his now sore arm.

"Whoa, whoa, easy! Look, Jess. I just...I don't want to make it worse. You...you weren't there. The things he said to me. He's so...angry. It's obvious a lot of it, or maybe even all of it, is my fault."

Sighing, she unclenched her fist. "Justin, he's angry because of what happened to him that day, and he's angry over everything that happened with Hannah, and with Jeff. And Tyler. And who knows what else that we don't know about. That's why he's here today, he needs to talk to someone and start to get help. When he snapped, it was because of the accident with his car, that's all. He doesn't hate you. He _needs_ you, and you need him. We've all seen that the last month."

Shaking his head, Justin looked down at the sidewalk as some students brushed past. "I...I don't....I don't want him to hate me."

"Justin...did you ever stop and think that maybe he believes _you_ hate _him_ now?"

"What?" He looked back up. "Why would I hate him?"

"Well, think about what he said. Don't you think he regrets it? He's looked so sad the last couple days...."

"He was...Dad, Matt, he said he didn't think Clay was fully awake when he said all that. But he was so angry at me. He....he called me a junkie. He said I was at the center of it all, from Hannah to him getting beat up to...to..."

"To what?"

Justin shook his head and turned away, walking ahead.

"Hey...Justin," Jess came after him and placed her hand on his right arm, stopping him. "Come on, what? What's wrong?"

He turned around, and Jess saw tears streaming down both cheeks. "He...he s-said...you...you were...b-because of me, what Bryce did to you. He said it was my fault! And he's right! It _is_ my fault! He's right, about that, about everything! Everything I fucking touch gets hurt! My mom, Hannah, you, Alex....now Clay! I...I c-can't ever...love anyone without them getting hurt! No wonder he hates me, he's right!"

"Justin..."

"No! I'm..I'm sorry, I never should have come back! I shouldn't have let him make me come back, all I did was hurt you more, and then he got hurt, and I didn't want that! I _didn't!_ I...I love you, Jess! And I love Clay, and I love our friends, and Matt and Lainie and I just...I can't...I don't want...I don't want him to hate me..."

"I know," Jess said, taking Justin in for a hug. "I know you don't. This isn't your fault. It isn't. Justin, I forgave you for what happened a long time ago. Bryce is a monster."

"And I'm...I'm no better...."

"Stop that, you are _nothing_ like Bryce Walker. Or Monty. Not at all. Justin, for as much as you love us, we love _you_ _._ And that includes Clay. He's so much better around you, you know that? Just like Sheri makes him happy, so do you." She rubbed circles on Justin's back as he blinked and sniveled, trying to calm down. "Haven't you ever noticed how he lights up when you meet us at his locker at school, or how different he is when you're around? For that matter, how happy we all are together, our Gang? I don't think it'd be the same if you weren't here, not at all."

"Do...do you know what he told me? The day I owned up to still using?"

"No, what?"

Pulling out of the hug, Justin wiped his eyes and sighed. "He got so upset that day, too, that Sunday. But he started talking about why he was upset. That...we, the two of us, we were already like a family, he thought of us that way, and wanted us to be friends...that he always wanted a brother, and that he was happy I was here. He even called us The Jensen Brothers. I disappointed him so much that day, I let him down. And I promised myself that I would never do that to him again. Ever."

"Well, don't you think that by shutting him out like this the last couple of days is letting him down in a way? Tiger, he's hurting inside, badly. And for as much as you don't want him to hate you, I'm willing to bet he's scared to death that you hate him."

"I...I don't hate him. He's..."

"What?"

"He's my little brother. I could never hate him."

"Little brother? Isn't he older?" Jess smiled.

"Yeah, he is. But...he calls me his big brother."

"Okay, so that's fucking adorable."

In spite of it all, Justin laughed. "I dunno. I kinda always wanted a brother, too. You know? And I like the idea of being the big brother, especially to him. It makes me feel....needed."

"Alright then. So, would a big brother really think that his little brother would be better off if he wasn't around?"

Justin blinked and thought for a minute of all the things that had happened over the course of nearly a month. Being taught how to make a grilled cheese with sliced ham on it, patiently; brought to the comic book store for the first time; morning breakfasts, at home or otherwise; shyly being asked if his hoodie could be worn because it made him feel better and safe; of hugs, so many hugs, and reassurances that it was going to all be all right, that he would always protect....him.

His little brother.

"You're...you're right. I just...he was so upset and so angry...I couldn't stand seeing him hurt like that, or mad as hell. Especially because of something I did."

Jess nodded. "Well, if we know Clay at all, he's tore up inside over what he said to you. But you need to let him open up about it, Justin. That's another reason why he's here today. He wants to be, like...the warrior for everyone, and he forgets how to take care of himself. He's going to need you to help him with that. He needs his big brother."

Justin nodded, understanding. "Yeah. I guess...I guess we need to talk this out then, huh?"

"You do. And hey, listen, tiger. It's fine to feel upset about what he said and did, to be sad about it. But I have two little brothers, and trust me, brothers fight sometimes."

Looking up at the late afternoon sky, Justin took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Justin?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This. Everything. Being you. I'm sorry for all this, the way I acted..."

"Justin, you acted like someone who was hurting, nothing more. You shouldn't keep things in, just like Clay shouldn't. Speaking of which, we should probably get back, the others should be here by now."

"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, again. I...I just..."

"We love you, Justin. And we want you here, in our lives. I want you in my life. This New Justin guy is pretty cool, you know?"

"I'm glad you think so." He took her hand again and started to walk. "Ummm...do you remember what building we need to go back to?"

"I am so going to punch your arm again. You're terrible at this."

"They all look alike!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Justin?"

He looked up Clay, sadly.

"J-Justin....I'm so, so sorry. I...I didn't mean any of those things I said....I swear to God, I didn't."

Justin stood up.

"I...I know you were only trying to help...all this time..." Clay was crying now. "And...and I don't...please don't...please don't hate me...I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean any of it...I just...I just don't want you...to hate me..."

Justin pulled Clay to him and hugged him tightly. "I could never hate you, little brother," he said. "I love you too much for that. And I need you. Who else is gonna stop me from messing up?"

"Will...will you...come back to our room...?" Clay sobbed.

"Of course I will."

"O-okay..."

"I love you, dumbass. Very, very much."

"I..I love you too...shithead...big brother..."

As he hugged Clay, Justin looked over and saw Jess smiling and walking over to join the hug. He smiled back as she hugged Clay from the right side and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You two are so lucky, do you know that? You have the best big brother in the world, and he has the best little brother....and don't you ever forget it."

Hearing this, and as the others came over to become a part of a group hug, Clay cried a little harder and held Justin tighter. "I'm so sorry..." he choked out. "I love you so much big bro..."

"I know...I know...it's okay, I don't hate you....I love you, too..."

Jess turned her head and saw Justin crying a little now as well. Six months ago, hell even one month ago, she never would have imagined that Justin Foley would open himself up so much like this, and allow himself to love and be loved in return in this way. But then again, as he had said, this was the New Justin, someone who owned up to and regretted his past mistakes, and who so very much wanted to be a better person. Someone who wanted to try so hard to do the right thing, and worried - maybe a little too much - that he would say the wrong thing or hurt someone again, inadvertently or not. Someone who wanted to protect others, and more than anyone, wanted to protect the teenager crying on his shoulder.

New Justin was an amazing person.

Someone that Jess decided she wanted to get to know better.

A lot better.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Mazers! Welcome back, at very long last, to "This Time,' my poor neglected Justin and Jessica story!
> 
> So what took so long with this one? Well, the holiday stories ate up a lot, as is "Times Past," but I think we were far overdue for an update here, no? You'll notice quite a bit worked in from Maze and Times Past in this one, for obvious reasons. I felt that Justin needed to have his own emotional release in the wake of Clay's outburst, and opening up about a lot to Jessica is a natural part of their progression.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! There's another chapter or two of this one that fits in with Maze, and then we'll get to some fresh stuff in the lead up to our favorite couple (well, one of them...) becoming just that again! As always, I look forward to your feedback and kudos. Come find me over at Tumblr and we can chat there if you'd like!
> 
> Stay tuned! Justin and Jess (and over at Times Past, Justin and Clay!) will return soon! Take care!


	4. Precious Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the following: A Maze of Moments Book One Chapter 25, The Little Black Dog, and The Heart of the Matter.

_And you'd be mine this time for sure_  
_Only got to show I care the way I do_  
_And I'd be there this time for you._

\- from "This Time," by Neil Diamond

 

It had been quite the party.

Justin Foley was now officially Justin Foley-Jensen, and to celebrate, friends and family had gathered for an evening of food and music and even dancing at the end of it all, thanks to some gentle prodding from Tony. But the sun had long set, the stars were out, and guests began to take their leave.

Jess was helping clean up, putting paper plates and cups that had been used in a garbage bag. Looking up from the patio table, she looked off to the side and saw Justin kneeling down in front of his (new) little cousin, Chris.

"Now, you be a good boy, okay?" he said. "And the next time you come visit we can play some more."

"Okay, Ju'tin!" the sleepy and happy little boy replied, before stumbling into his older cousin's arms for one last hug. She could see Justin close his eyes, smile, and sigh happily as he held on tight. Then rustling Chris' hair and kissing his forehead, he got to his feet and waved as the little boy ran over to his mother and father. He then turned to a grinning Jess.

"What?" he asked with a grin of his own.

"That was way too cute. Have you ever been around kids like that before?"

"No, not at all." He walked over and took the bag from her and held it open as she continued to put trash into it. "But, it's kinda nice, y'know? Like, I told Clay earlier, I always wanted a big family....cousins, grandparents, the whole bit. Looks like I finally got it. It's really cool."

"You definitely got the right one, that's for sure. Matt and Lainie are pretty cool."

"For real. You know, I was talking to Clay a lot tonight, about everything we've been through up to now. It's like...a movie or whatever."

"With a happy ending."

"Hell yeah. So....I talked to Alex, too."

"Oh? About his coming out to his parents?"

"Well, that," Justin sat on the patio bench, and Jess joined him. "But about us. What happened and everything. Like...you know he's cool with us now, right? And about what happened?"

Jess nodded as she closed up some tupperware. "I know. I talked to him that afternoon at Monet's, and then on Prom night. He needed to figure things out, who he was. It still doesn't make what we did right, though."

"No. No, I-I know that. But I was thinking."

"Always dangerous," Jess grinned.

"Now you sound like Clay," he laughed in reply. "No, for real. If he's totally cool with us...maybe we can start dating for real. Like, you and me and not always with Clay and Sheri? Still take it slow and all, but let me take you on an official first just us date?"

"Okay," Jess nodded. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Well....I mean, there's the movies?"

"True...."

Justin frowned. "No?"

"Well, but we could do that whenever. How about something different?"

"Like what?"

Jess thought for a minute and then smiled. "What are you doing next weekend?"

"Nothing that I know of yet. Probably working at some point. Why?"

 

* * *

 

The Gardens at Lake Merritt wasn't exactly what Justin had expected for a first "real" date with Jessica, but it was a trip to Oakland, after all. Granted, it took some persuasion of Clay to let him have the car for an out of town trip, but Justin was slowly figuring out his adopted brother's weaknesses.

" _Pleeeeasseee?_ I'll be super careful with it, I promise!"

"It's not that I _don't_ trust you, JJ," Clay replied, using the nickname he bestowed on Justin the day after the adoption as they went for a run together. "I do! Honest. But...that's kind of a long way to go and look at flowers and stuff. Why don't you all go to the park or the woods or something?"

"Clay, I'm not taking her camping or some shit. C'mon, this is what she wants to go do. Look, I just got my first paycheck, and I have some money from the adoption gifts. I'll fill your tank with gas and get it washed after."

"Washed?" Clay pondered the offer.

"Washed, waxed, vacuumed, the whole nine yards. I'll even use some of that smell good stuff for the interior. Okay?" To seal the deal, he pulled out one last weapon from the arsenal, as it were.

"Are you...are you making puppy dog eyes at me? Really, Justin? That's..."

"If you loved your big brother, you'd let me borrow your car. And I'll be gone and out of your hair all day." He made puppy dog eyes again.

"I _do_ love you, shithead, and it's _our_ car....wait, did you say all day?"

"All day. We won't be back until that evening."

"Oh....all right, fine. Maybe Sheri and I can go bike riding or something."

"You still have that thing?"

Clay's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Let's not go down memory lane about my bike, huh? Washed and waxed and all that crap you mentioned. And a full tank of gas."

Justin grinned and his eyes lit up. "Deal! Thank you, bro!"

"You're welcome. Can I finish my cereal now?"

 

* * *

 

 

As Justin settled back for the drive to Oakland, Jess brought up Pandora and started a playlist. "Tell me again how you convinced Clay to let you have the car?" she asked.

"Begging, basically," he smirked in reply. "I'm slowly figuring out which buttons to push."

"Justin, be nice to him," Jess laughed.

"Hey, I am. I know, like, when not to push too much, make him all upset. This is brother stuff, all good." He tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel as Interstate 880 lay before them. "He's better this week. You know? Leading up to the adoption and the party he had a couple of bad days."

"Stress?"

"Maybe. I called his therapist - remember, I told you about that day? - and he said Clay would have days like that. He still blames himself for a lot that happened, and wants to fix everything and everyone. I think me moving into my own room might have had something to do with it, too."

As Jess opened a package of strawberry Twizzlers and handed one over, she made a sad face. "He lost his roommate!"

Justin nodded as he took a bite of the candy and chewed. "Yeah. I kinda wanted to stay in his room, you know? Part of me did anyway. But we each need our own space and all that, so. But, like, he dragged a sleeping bag and crashed out with me the first night I was in there."

"You two really are fucking adorable...like, way too sweet adorable. I don't think I'm like this with my brothers, I know I'm not," she grinned as she took a bite of her own candy.

Justin pushed up his sunglasses and looked over his shoulder to change lanes before grinning back. "What can I say, I'm just a sweetheart."

"Smartass is more like it."

"That, too. Anyway....he's had a string of good days, we had a long talk after a run the day after the party."

"Well, good." Jessica thought about the New Justin and all of the things he had been saying and doing, every little action he took. Taking care of an adopted brother, interacting with his new family, taking his studies seriously, even getting himself a part time job at Walplex. This most certainly was _not_ the Justin Foley - Justin _Jensen_ \- that she had first met. True, there were some parts of his old personality that crept out every so often, but even these were characteristics of the Old Justin that, few that they may have been, were the more redeeming ones. That smartass nature, for example. But in its totality, it was if this wasn't simply a "New" Justin, it was if this was a totally different person. Practically every time they were together, or around the rest of the Gang, or simply texted each other, he was far more open about his feelings, was considerate of the feelings of others. It was almost like the _real_ Justin was hiding inside this whole time, still the jock and the "total high school experience" in some ways, but the crust that had been formed due to his background and circumstances had finally broken and fallen off, like pieces of a melting iceberg.

Maybe trying this again was the right thing to do, in spite of their past and the reservations of her parents, especially her father. But even there, Greg Davis had admitted that this Justin, from what he had seen and encountered so far, was far different from the young man he had originally encountered.

Jess' thoughts were interrupted by Justin asking a question.

"What's the name of this song?"

"It's _Precious Love_ by James Morrison."

"Turn it up....I like it."

As Jess did so, he glanced over and smiled at her and put his hand, palm up, on the console in between them, offering it to hold. She smiled back and took it in her own as he drove on, and the words of the song filled the car.

"This is our song," he said when it had ended.

"It is?"

"Mhmm. We need a song. This one is ours. Can you play it again?"

 

* * *

 

For about the tenth - or maybe it was the fifteenth time, they had lost track by that point - Justin sneezed. Loudly. And quite hard.

The Gardens at Lake Merritt was divided into multiple areas, one of which was named, maybe a bit too aptly for Justin, the Sensory Garden. A couple of deep breaths as they walked around to take in the smells was all it took.

"Tiger...why didn't you tell me this would give you hay fever?"

"Be...because...because..." Justin sneezed again. "Ugh! I didn't _know_ this would give me hay...hay...hayyyy...ACHOO!....fever!" He sniveled and waved his hands in front of his face. "Gah! FUCK!" Opening his eyes, he saw that an older couple had heard, and were startled, by his rather loud expletive. "Um...sorry sir...ma'am. These flowers are trying to...trying to....AAHHCHOO!....kill me."

"We can leave you know."

"No. No, no. I'll....I'll be...oh-ACHOO!-kay. This is fine."

"How about we try the Bonsai Garden, those are mainly trees. And you really should go blow your nose."

"Okay," a now very stuffy Justin replied as they walked back towards the Garden Center and the bathrooms. "I think I have a pound of snot in my head."

"That's....gross."

"Tell me about it."

One quick trip to blow his nose, several times, and splash cold water on his face, and Justin was back outside in the warm sunshine. "Whoo," he said, shaking his head. "Man...it's like everything is all open in my head now."

"You gonna make it?" Jess chuckled as they walked to the Bonsai Garden, careful to avoid what Justin would later call 'Death Garden' as they did so.

"Yeah. Better. Wow."

"We really don't have to stay, there's plenty of other things to do here."

"No, really, it's fine! How bad could trees be, right?"

They walked down the path, Jess reaching out and taking his hand as they did so. "Well, I think it's very brave of you to stick with this for me, Mr. Jensen."

"Huh."

"What?"

"That's...still weird. Hearing that, and not 'Mr. Foley' instead. Still gonna take some getting used to. But, thanks all the same, Miss Davis."

After walking around the Bonsai and Japanese Gardens, they made their way to the Palm Garden, where a variety of palm tress from across the world provided plenty of cool shade along the pathways. It was here that Jess decided to tell the New Justin just how much she liked him.

"So. I was thinking."

"Okay?"

"I...I don't know if I'm ready for the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing just quite yet..."

"Oh..." Justin said sadly, face falling.

"No, wait, you didn't let me finish. I want us to get to that point, I really do. But I want us to do more of this, first."

"You....want me to get seasonal allergies every time we go out?" he grinned.

"No, Justin," she laughed in reply. "But...dates. Not just hang out together. I love when we do that, don't get me wrong, and I love going on doubles with Clay and Sheri. But I want to do the whole dating thing for awhile....and more than as just friends. Still go slow, take the summer to spend time together. Justin...I don't feel like we got to know one another well enough the first time, we just sort of...."

"Did it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "And I want us to take this as an opportunity. To talk, really get to know one another, what we want out of life. Not just do things the way we did before. We were both hurting so much and for so many different reasons."

Justin nodded as they stopped and sat on a bench under a large tree and thought for a minute. Maybe this is why Jess wanted to come here. She had said that she had always heard about how beautiful it was, and he had to admit that she was right, the gardens really were spectacular. The sneezing fit aside, he was enjoying the calm and the peacefulness. That peace seemed to wash over him like water over the rocks at the beach. It created a desire, almost an overwhelming one, to - not confess, that wasn't the correct way of putting it, but be as open as he had ever been.

"Justin? What're you thinking?"

Justin swallowed and nodded again.

"I...I never knew my father. Birth father. Never once met him, never saw a picture of him. Amber would talk about him sometimes, but there were little things that changed each time. I guess she thought I'd never notice. One time, he's a car mechanic. Another time, he's a Marine who was in Iraq. Then another, a truck driver. Anyway, each time was, I think, an excuse for why he wasn't around. And I hated that. I think it was like maybe second or third grade that I started to ask why the other kids' dads were coming to stuff and I didn't have one. And I think about that sometimes, you know? Like, maybe if I had a dad growing up I wouldn't have done some of the stuff I pulled. She had boyfriends or whatever, a lot. Married a couple of them. One or two of them treated me okay, most thought I was just a pain in the ass. I didn't...I didn't grow up the right way, learn how to be a man, let alone a good person. You know, I had to figure out how to shave the first time by watching Bryce of all people? Anyway."

He turned to look at Jess.

"That's why...I think that's why, I didn't do the right things. And why it's been so hard to be open about stuff. I never had someone around who could show me that it was okay. Mom and Dad, Matt and Lainie, they tell me I can talk to them about anything whenever I want. But saying stuff like this, telling anyone is just so hard."

"Justin, you shouldn't keep this bottled up inside you..."

"No...No, I-I know that now. I think I've been _scared_ to tell anyone. That they'd think different about me or whatever." He sat back and sighed before continuing. "And I think that maybe this is why I'm trying so hard with Clay and with you all. It's like, I've got to prove to you all that I'm not going to do that stupid shit anymore each and every time we hang out or whatever. Even just being by myself, in class or at work or whatever."

"You know we're not judging you, right? We all know how difficult things were. We don't know all of it....but we know."

"It's like....I've got all these little holes in my heart that I'm slowly filling in. And maybe that's why I didn't do things the right way with you the first time, I didn't see you for who you were. I saw you as a cheerleader and a really hot girl that I could get with to take the place of something and fill in a lot of those holes. God, that was so wrong," he looked her right in the eyes. "So, so wrong. It wasn't...healthy? Is that the right word? It was like, I _needed_ you but for the wrong reasons. And it was only after everything that happened...Hannah, the tapes, Bryce, the trial, Clay....after all that, that I realized how special and beautiful you are. God. I love you so much, Jessica. And I'm so sorry I never told you that for the right reasons the first time. But I do, and I mean it."

Jess leaned in and embraced Justin. "I never realized how much you hurt and should have seen it."

"You probably would've dropped me like a fucking brick if you did," he chuckled as he hugged her warmly. "I was...I _am_ such a mess. A hot damn mess, Alex called it."

"No, I would not have dropped you like a brick. I would have done exactly what I'm doing right now."

"Hugging me?"

"Well, that, yes," she laughed as they separated. "But been there to listen and encourage you, let you be as open as you wanted to be, even if you're a hot damn mess. You know, I keep thinking about New Justin, and how amazing of a person he is..."

"Yeah, he is pretty cool, huh?" Justin grinned.

"Yes, but let me finish. And because he's so amazing... _that's_ why I want us to take this summer to get to know him better and how he became who he is. At the same time, I want him to know me. The real me, not the one who has been hurting also. Because I think I love this New Justin guy."

Having said that, she leaned in and kissed Justin, lips parting and soft tongues gently touching.

 

* * *

 

Back in the parking lot, having held hands the entire walk, Justin pulled out his phone.

"Looking up a place for lunch?"

"Yeah, but I wanna do something first. C'mere."

He pulled her close and in front of him. "Smile, we're gonna take a selfie."

Having taken the picture, Justin held up the phone for approval, which he got from a smiling Jess. "That's a really good one of us."

"Yeah it is," he replied, uploading it to his Instagram account. "Where do you want to get lunch?"

"We passed by that Ramen place. We could try that?"

"Okay, that sounds good! And what would you like to do after?"

"Well....there's a community garden..."

Justin's face fell. "Umm. I mean...okay. I'll probably have to stop and get some Claritin..."

"Tiger, I'm kidding! Why don't we just wander around and we'll find something."

"That sounds like a great idea," Justin replied, leaning down and kissing her. "Can we listen to our song on the way to eat?"

"Of course."

Getting into the car, Jess pulled up her music on the phone while Justin backed out of the spot and drove out of the lot. As he did so, and as the voice of James Morrison once again came through the speakers, he thought about what they had talked about in the Gardens. Being open and vulnerable was still kind of scary, and he wasn't used to it. In fact, a small part of him kind of hated it, to be truthful. But if there was one thing his parents and Clay had taught him these last few months, and now Jess had in her own way reinforced, it was that it was okay to be open, to admit ones fears and failings, to talk about hopes and dreams.

And if that meant at the end of it all, he and Jess would be together, then being that open might not be such a bad thing after all. Because, as their song said:

 

 

 

_I say a prayer and send it to you,_  
_That my heart will always be true_  
_Life won't be the same without you_  
_I say thank you,_  
_I'm a lucky man,_  
_I didn't know what life was_  
_But now I understand,_

_Oh this is love, love, love, love, love precious love_  
_This is precious love, and its teaching me,_  
_To be a better man,_  
_This is precious love_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Mazers! Welcome back!
> 
> As I pointed out in the beginning notes, this chapter ties into and follows up on a few other things, tying them all, I hope, neatly together. There was even an Easter egg to the companion story 'Times Past' in this one...did you find it? One thing we haven't seen - yet! - mentioned in this chapter is Justin getting his own room, but that's coming up very soon! How soon? Well, how about the first chapter of A Maze of Moments Book Two soon! Keep a lookout, because it's a-comin'!
> 
> So, I think Justin and Jess have gotten to that point where they're officially dating in the Mazeverse! Not quite boyfriend-girlfriend, but they are on their way, and they have really grown and matured, haven't they? I think their song fits them perfectly, no?
> 
> Would you like to see the selfie that Justin took? Well, head on over to my Tumblr at https://therealdaveofdaves.tumblr.com/ and you'll be able to do so!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, your feedback and kudos. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned, Justin and Jessica will return, very soon! Take care!


	5. The Blood of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Justin talks to Clay about a problem during a late night snack, and he realizes he and Jess are going to be a different couple this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes pace within the contexts of "Déjà Vu" and "With a Little Help From My Friends."
> 
> Warning for sexual activity and flashback to Jessica's rape in "13 Reasons Why" Season One

_If there was time enough to say_  
_The things I feel inside_  
_I promise you, I'd find a way_  
_A way to say them right_  
_This time_

 _Over again, I closed my eyes_  
_And I keep reliving it_  
_Over again_  
_It's over but then_  
_I've got my dream_  
_Don't no one dare tell me no_  
  
_And I'll be there this time for sure_  
_'Cause I'm not the same man_  
_That I was before_  
_And I'm nothing at all_  
_If I'm not yours_  
_I only got to show I care the way I do_  
_And I'll be there this time for you_  
_Yes, I'll be there this time for you_

 

  - from "This Time," by Neil Diamond

 

 

 

It was the call of nature that led to Clay being awake and stumbling down the hall to the bathroom at nearly three in the morning, and the only reason why he knew that Justin was also awake. As he passed his adopted brother's room, he saw the door open and no one inside. The bed sheets and comforter were tossed back, and the bathroom was unoccupied, which meant that he could only be in one other place, that much was obvious. The fleeting thought that he probably shouldn't be indulging like this so soon after his emergency appendectomy was outweighed by the pressing need to piss, and he ducked into the bathroom to take care of that first.

Sighing with relief and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he slowly and as quietly as possible trotted down the stairs and saw the kitchen light on. With a yawn, he entered and was greeted by Justin sitting at the kitchen table, a bucket of leftover fried chicken that he pulled out of the refrigerator in front of him.

"Hey, Clay. What're you doing up?" he asked before taking a bite of a drumstick.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was hungry. I wanted the midnight chicken leg."

"Dude. It's way past midnight. Should you be eating like this so soon after surgery?"

"Okay, so the three a.m. chicken leg, whatever. And the surgery was, like, a week and a half ago. I'm fine. C'mon, join me. Cold fried chicken is fantastic."

Clay pondered this for a moment before pulling out a chair. "Well....it does sound kinda good....." It really did. He hadn't been hungry when he woke up to use the bathroom, but now all of a sudden he was peckish.

"Sit down, get you some."

"Well.....okay." Clay sat and reached into the bucket that Justin pushed over, pulled out his own drumstick and chomped into it. "Oh, wow...."

"See? Told ya," Justin grinned.

"You know, I never used to do stuff like this before you were here," Clay said before taking another bite. "It's kind of ridiculous. And...kinda awesome." He did his little half smile as he chewed and swallowed.

"Stick with me, dumbass, and you'll learn all kinds of things," Justin winked as he put a polished clean drumstick onto a paper plate before reaching into the bucket again, this time pulling out a thigh. "I'm just sorry we never got the chance to get high together, that would have been fucking hilarious."

"Shithead, like I said once before....the only time you'll see me high is if it's accidentally. Any more legs left?" Clay was not even halfway done, but wanted to lay claim to his favorite before it was too late.

"One, all yours."

"Cool."

As they ate in silence for another minute, Justin thought about the real reason he was awake so late (early?), something that had happened between Jessica and himself recently and that weighed heavily on his mind. He had wanted to talk to someone about it, but he found it difficult to do so. In part, it would be embarrassing. Beyond embarrassing. But at least this was Clay, whom he loved and knew he could trust. True, there was also someone like Zach, but Justin didn't know how comfortable he would be hearing all of this, so discretion being the better part of valor, he instead decided to turn to his brother. In a time not all that long ago, he probably wouldn't have even brought it up to anyone to begin with, knowing that if he did, people like Bryce and Monty would never let him hear the end of it. Plus, there was no guarantee that his confidence wouldn't be broken, and the whole damn school would have found out. That was back when he had a certain reputation to uphold, one that he had long since abandoned and moved on from.

But Clay? He knew Clay would keep it to himself. As awkward as this was going to be.

"So. I kinda want to ask you something. Talk about something. With me and Jess."

"Okay, sure. What's up?" Clay had finished chicken leg number one, and was now working on number two.

"Okay, but first....like, do you remember the night before Prom? When you and I talked?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And you asked me not to make fun of you or laugh at you?"

"Justin, what're you...."

"Clay. Don't laugh at me or anything. Okay?"

"I won't. JJ, what's up?"

"I...think I have a little problem....."

 

* * *

 

 

It was a late afternoon, one week before Justin was rushed to the hospital with appendicitis. Matt and Lainie were both at work, Clay was out running around with Tony.

In other words, he and Jess had the house to themselves.

It had started on the couch in the living room as they made idle chit chat and watched a movie. Jess had leaned into him and wrapped his arm around her, kissing his cheek. Smiling, he turned his head and brought his free hand up to caress the side of her face before leaning in and kissing her. The movie was soon forgotten as they sunk into the couch, content in each others arms, and made out for several minutes.

"Do...you want to go upstairs?" she finally whispered.

"Is this not comfortable? I can, like, lay back or whatever...?"

"No, it's comfy enough.....but if we're upstairs when someone comes home...well, your door locks, doesn't it?"

Justin pulled back some and looked at her. "Jess...what're you..."

"I think it's been long enough. Don't you? You have protection, right?"

His eyes went wide and he quickly got to his feet. One television turned off and a brisk trot upstairs later, plus a locked bedroom door, and they were naked on Justin's bed. For the first time in months, he was able to explore the body of the young woman he had fallen hopelessly in love with. Kissing her on the cheek, then down to her neck, he alternated between the gentle movement of his lips and then softly darting his tongue against her warm skin. Each little gasp and moan he heard brought a smile to his face. Ever so slowly he made his way to the opposite side, stopping only to press his lips against hers, open mouths and tongues probing and exploring. Every little trick and technique he knew, all of those things he had explained to Clay, came back to him. As the old saying went, it really was like riding a bike.

There was just one small problem. Well. Not _small_ (although not nearly Clay-sized either....), but a problem nonetheless.

Justin was not aroused. At all. As another old saying went, the spirit was willing. More than willing. But the flesh was not only weak, it might as well have been asleep.

First time back in the saddle jitters, that was all. Once he made Jess feel really good and bring her to orgasm, hear her enjoy it, maybe that was all it would take. After all, as he had explained to Clay that night, turning girls on and getting them off - that got _him_ off and excited. So, that was precisely what he set out to do, as he continued to kiss and lick his way down from her chest, over her flat stomach, and down between her legs.

And then, as if his own problems couldn't be any more concerning - his dick still wasn't hard - Jess gasped and made a noise clearly of pleasure. Only, in Justin's mind, it wasn't pleasure he heard.

Instead, he was back at Jessica's house.

Outside of her bedroom.

Listening.

Helpless.

_What's yours is mine...._

Heart racing, he jumped up off the bed and backed up, as Jess raised up on her elbows. "Justin?"

Breathing heavily, eyes wide, Justin backed up a little more, his naked ass nearly touching the door.

"Justin? What is it, what's wrong?"

Blinking now, he panted and shook his head to clear it. "Jess?"

"Tiger, what is it?" She now sat up on the bed.

"Y-you're....you're.....okay?"

"Of course I am....are you? Justin, what's going on?"

"I....nothing. It's nothing. Just...yeah, forget it."

She reached out to him, and Justin took her hand, coming back onto the bed. "You're just nervous is all. Here, lay down, relax."

Nodding, he lay on the bed, Jess snuggling next to him. "Are...are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly.

"Would I be naked in your bed with you if I wasn't?"

"Well, yeah...but....like...this is okay. Right? I..I don't want you to think I need to...have to..."

"Justin," she reached up and tilted his chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I promise! This is fine. More than fine. I want to. I trust you, I know you won't hurt me...and I _want_ you. Like this. But if you would rather we wait, then I'm perfectly fine with that also. Okay? There's no rush at all, we have all the time in the world."

Closing his eyes, Justin sighed and lay his head back on the pillow. "I...thought I was ready. You know? But," raising his head, he reached down and took his dick in his hand, wiggling it around for emphasis, "he doesn't want to cooperate."

"Tiger, it's okay! I'm not upset, not at all! Look...why don't we just lay here together for awhile. I love it when you hold me."

A faint smile came to his face and he tilted his head to kiss her. "I'm sorry."

"Stop. Don't feel like you have to apologize. Let's just cuddle."

"Okay...."

 

* * *

 

 

"....so that was the first time that's ever happened to me. Like, even my first time, I was nervous as shit, but I could, like, pound nails with my dick or whatever. You know?"

Clay was about to take another bite of chicken when he was told this bit of information. Instead, he grimaced. "That's an image I could have done without."

"You know what I mean. Anyway. But like, I know it...works. 'Cause later that night I jacked off and didn't have any trouble."

"And there's another image I didn't need to have at three-thirty in the morning."

"Clay, come on...."

"Okay, okay. Well. First things first," he took one last bite and wiped his hands on a paper napkin before continuing. "You obviously had a flashback to that night. The party. When you were with Jess and she started to...make noises...you went back there. You weren't hearing good things in your head, you were hearing....what happened."

"Yeah. God, it was so real, you know? One second I'm in bed with her, the next...I'm sitting outside that room again."

"I'm sorry, Justin. I really am. I know a little bit about flashbacks and all," Clay tapped the side of his head as he said this, referencing the events of spring. "You're putting yourself back there and you're reliving it. That's probably the reason why you couldn't...uh...get it up."

"I just figured I was nervous because she and I haven't had sex in months and all that." Pausing, Justin sighed heavily. "I don't get it though. Why wouldn't I go back to that night with the girls I fucked after I got back? It never happened, not once. This is the first time that's happened, and it was with Jess."

"You just answered your own question."

"Huh?"

"Well, think about it. You were with other girls, not Jess. They didn't go through the same thing, so you wouldn't associate that night with them. Plus, this is Jess we're talking about, right? Dude, you're in love with her. Like, sickeningly in love with her. She's special to you in a way that all those other girls weren't."

"So....fuck, this is gonna happen every time I try and have sex with her?"

"Justin...have the two of you talked about what happened that night? I mean, really talk about it?"

"Kinda. A little. Before I went to juvie."

"JJ, I think you two really need to have a serious talk about it. Let her know what you're feeling. I feel like you need to do that, and maybe hear her side of things. It's like me talking things out with Dr. Keyworth, I need to process stuff and then I'm able to talk about it. Like I did with you on that run, when I went by myself and you caught up to me?"

Justin nodded. "Maybe you're right. Hey....thanks for listening. And not making fun of me."

"Why would I do that? You're my _brother,_ JJ. We can talk about anything, you know that. C'mon, it's late. Let's clean up and get back to bed."

"Okay. Thanks again, little bro."

Clay smiled and hugged Justin as they got up from the table. "You're welcome, big bro. Oh, and you have my chores for the next week."

"The fuck! Why?"

"Because. You, Jess, your room. All nakey and shit. And I'm betting you didn't ask Mom and Dad if she could come over while we were all gone."

"Clay, come on! Dude, low blow! And you're totally playing the older brother thing!"

"Half the week then?"

"Fine. And here I just poured my heart out and all that."

"Wouldn't you hold it over me if it was me and Sheri?"

"Well...."

"Okay then."

"This is _so_ not fair. I even let you have the last chicken leg! And anyway....where do you and Sheri....I mean, she's here a lot!"

"I make sure to ask Mom and Dad if she can come over first. What happens after that?" Clay shrugged and winked as he reached up and kissed Justin's forehead 'goodnight' and turned to walk out of the kitchen throwing out the napkins and bones on the way. "Ridiculous and awesome, this being brothers thing."

"Dumbass," Justin muttered as he put the bucket back into the fridge.

 

* * *

 

**Justin:** _Hey! How about date night this week?_

**Jess:** _Hi! So you're not grounded? ;)_ **  
**

**Justin:** _LOL it was just for the weekend....Clay was a trip getting inside and upstairs, that's how we got busted! So....date night?_

**Jess:** _Sure! What did you have in mind?_

**Justin:** _Ever been to the gelato place on the plaza?_

 

* * *

 

"Don't eat it too fast, or you'll get brain freeze," Justin helpfully explained as they took their bowls over to a table at the gelato shop.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows that," Jess replied with a smile as she took a spoonful.

"Uh...right."

"So you all got off light then Friday night, huh?"

"Yeah," Justin chuckled. "Mom was actually more upset that we drank than anything else, you know? Because of Clay's medicine and my addiction."

"So she was cool with Clay and the brownie?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _cool_ exactly. Understanding is more like it."

"Gotcha. He was something else that night!"

"Tell me about it!" Justin smiled at Jess and watched her take another spoonful.

"What?" she asked, the spoon in her mouth.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful is all."

"Are you trying to get me to blush?"

"Maybe."

But it was Justin who blushed a little as he ate some of his gelato and kept smiling.

Once they had finished, they walked hand in hand through the plaza, window shopping at some stores, browsing inside a few others. Justin made a few mental notes as Jess looked at various items, thinking that some of the more affordable ones would be nice "just because" gifts at some point or another. Plus there would be things like Homecoming and Christmas, maybe even anniversaries. In the past when he was in relationships - such as they were - he had never considered "celebrating" something like an anniversary. For one thing, he thought at the time they were fucking stupid. Six months together? Big deal. One year? Okay, maybe that one was a little more important, he could concede that point. But before Jessica, his idea of a "relationship" consisted of a lot of sex for about two months, maybe three, then move on to the next girl. But things were different now, and he calculated in his head quickly. November would be six months since New Justin was introduced to Jess, so that seemed like a good thing to commemorate. He'd have to do some planning for that one.

First, though, there was a conversation they needed to have.

After browsing, they made there way over to an open area with tables and chairs in the middle of the plaza and sat down.

"So...I wanted to talk to you about something," he began.

"Sure, what?"

"That day. Before I went in the hospital."

"What day would this be?"

"Um...the day in my room?"

"Oh! Justin, I told you, it's all right! You were just a little nervous, that's all. It's nothing to be ashamed abo-"

"Jess," he interrupted, "I...there was a moment there. When I got off the bed? I...like, I wasn't in the room."

A confused look came over Jessica's face. "Weren't in the room?"

"I...we were doing our thing, and...I thought I was at your place. That night. Outside the door....it was like it was happening all over again."

Jess brought a hand slowly up to her mouth and leaned back in her chair. Then, she lowered it and reached out, taking Justin's hand. "Oh, God...Justin..."

"It...it was only for a minute, but it felt like...in that minute I was there, sitting outside that door...." Justin freed his hand and brought both up to his face, rubbing his eyes with the heels of them. "I thought...Bryce...Bryce was...."

"Justin. Justin, listen to me. That was you in your bedroom with me, _not_ Bryce."

"No...no, I know. But..." Justin brought his hands back down. "Are you sure...God, I don't know how to say or ask this..."

"It's okay, take your time."

"Jess." There was a lump in his throat, heavy and tight. "Jessica...I'm _so sorry_....I can't ever say it enough. I should have stopped him! How can you....are you sure that you....with me...."

"Justin, tiger...if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place." She reached out and took his hands in hers again and Justin's face reddened and his lower lip trembled. "It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt anymore or that I don't think about it. I do, I'll never forget. But, Justin....honey, I forgive you. You are not Bryce, you hear me? I've told you that before, and I mean it."

"I'm sorry." Justin took a deep breath and looked down, trying as best he could to keep control. The last thing he wanted was to break down in a public place like this.

"Justin, I know you are..."

"I...I just....I don't want it to be like that for us. How can you not...how did you not see _him_ that day? Or anytime we're together?"

"Because, the person I see has a beautiful and broken heart that's trying to stitch up all kinds of holes. I don't see a monster when I look at you. I see a beautiful, compassionate young man that I'm madly in love with."

"You...you are?"

"I am."

"I love you too....so fucking much, I love you. I just...I don't want to hurt you ever again."

"Justin. Do you know I go to counseling?"

"What? No, I didn't..." Justin sniveled and looked up at her.

Jess sat back again and nodded. "I do. It's a survivors group, so it isn't like Clay and Dr. Keyworth. But I go, and it's helped me so much, even though there's a lot I'm still processing. Would you like to come sometime? Partners or husbands, whatever...they're welcome at this group on certain days, and it helps them as well. And Justin....you're a survivor just as much as I am, I think it would be good for you."

Justin nodded and wiped at his eyes. "Yeah...maybe? Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can."

"Jessica...you really do forgive me?"

"Yes, I do! God, Alex was right about you being a hot damn mess," she smiled. And that brought a smile to Justin's face. "Tiger...it won't feel like this forever. You need to let yourself heal, just like Clay, just like me...just like all of us in the Scooby Gang. It's okay to be hurt, it takes a lot to admit that, you know? You want to be so strong for me, for Clay...you want to be, like, the perfect son to Matt and Lainie, the perfect friend to Alex...Justin, you can't do all that all the time. It's okay to admit you need some help sometimes. Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Come on," she got up and took Justin's hand as he joined her. "We have the rest of the summer to work on us. And if it takes us into the fall, so what? We'll take as long as we have to."

Justin nodded and thought about the irony of it all. Here he was, once more, being reassured and comforted by Jess and not the other way around. He had opened up so much to her in the last several weeks, as spring had turned to summer, as much or more than he had with anyone, and it was still difficult to do that. But, maybe she was right. Maybe by being this open, talking it out, even going to counseling with her...

.....maybe by doing all of that, then this time, he would get it right. With her, with everything. This time, by being _himself_ and not anyone or anything else, not what the other students at Liberty High had thought about him, or expected him to be, or who Seth and Amber thought he was or wasn't, who he _had_ been towards Clay in what seemed to be a lifetime ago. He wasn't a bully, not anymore. He wasn't a dumb jock, not anymore.

....maybe this time it would be so much different. Senior year would be better, maybe the best yet.

....maybe this time, he'd do it right. And if he screwed up, that was okay. After all, like Clay had told him and now Jess....he wasn't perfect, he was only human.

But this time, he'd be a better human.

And they _did_ have the rest of the summer ahead of them. Unlike last summer, it would be special, because of who he had in his life. His new parents, his brother, his friends. His...girlfriend? Well, they were closer to that point now than ever. In any event, there was the promise of long and lazy days ahead, time to relax and enjoy each other's company before the start of the new school year. It was going to be better than the year before, he hoped and prayed.

It would have to be.

This time.

 

_In the blood of Eden_

_We've done everything we can_

_In the blood of Eden_

_So we end as we began_

_With the man in the woman_

_And the woman in the man_

_It was all for the union_

_Oh, the union of the woman_

_The woman and the man_

\- from "Blood of Eden," by Peter Gabriel

 

_**Justin and Jessica's story will continue in "A Maze of Moments Book Two: Senior Year" coming the first week of July 2019!** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there Mazers! Welcome to Chapter Five, which turns out to be the last one, of 'This Time!'
> 
> So, Ye Writer could have kept going with this one, and truth be told I considered it. But, a couple of things. For one, it does spill over into Maze Two, which starts up next week (yay!!!!) and so I felt I could carry on there within the context of a larger story. No big deal, but then the other thing was, I sort of got into a rut with this story. Don't get me wrong, I am very happy with it in its totality, but I struggled a little with where to take it. At the end of the day, I think it very neatly tied into many of my previous stories, and we'll see how Justin and Jess become "official" in the new story.
> 
> Now as far as this chapter goes. I feel that many of my fellow authors have done an amazing job in referencing what happened in 13RWS1 and the impact this had on Jess. But I felt that the lasting results on Justin have largely gone ignored, so I wanted to write something about this. I hope it has come across in that way. Plus, this is probably the most...uh....mature thing I've written. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this story and the exploration of Justin and Jessica from the pov of the Mazeverse. I hope the ending of 'This Time' wasn't too abrupt! In the meantime, 'Times Past' is going to continue and should have a new chapter up in a couple days...and then, just in time for some Fourth of July reading, Maze Two is almost here!
> 
> As always, I appreciate your kudos, comments and feedback. Stay tuned, Justin and Jess (and Clay!) will return, coming very soon! Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Mazers! Welcome back!
> 
> Well, now that our first main story is finished, it's time to explore some other things, and boy do we have quite a few! So, first thing's first...how did things play out between Justin and Jess after he asked her to the Prom? What was the conversation with her father like? And will they get back together as a couple?
> 
> Join me in this story, "This Time," as we explore and answer these questions! This will be mainly a Justin centered story, but there will be plenty of interactions with our other heroes and characters.
> 
> Be on the lookout for some other new material coming soon as well!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first installment, and as always thank you for your kudos, comments and feedback! Stay tuned, Justin and Jess (and yes, Clay as well...) will return in chapter two, coming soon!


End file.
